Ojalá
by Montserrat Fujioka
Summary: "Quiero quedarme con ellos, hasta mi último momento. Quiero quedarme con ellos… por que los dos son muy importantes para mí" HetaOni.


—No te preocupes, estaremos bien. Así que salgan de aquí y tráiganos refuerzos, o algo así —Sonrió.

—¡Espera! Mientras llegan, incluso tú saldrás herido en lugar de ayudar- —Le dijo Italia con la voz quebrada.

—Está bien. Además, quiero hacerles un favor a estos dos y quedarme con ellos —Hasta ese momento no sabía lo difícil que podía ser mantener una sonrisa.

—America-

Finalmente, y de manera lenta, su sonrisa desapareció.

—No, es mentira. Ellos ya no pueden escucharme, así que seré honesto contigo…

Entrecerró los ojos con dolor mal disimulado.

—_Quiero_ quedarme con ellos, hasta mi último momento. Quiero quedarme con ellos… por que los dos son muy importantes para mí.

—Y porque tú vas a… protegerme-

—¡Jaja! —Rió forzadamente— Así es… incluso aunque ya no pueda moverme. Pero no estoy cometiendo ningún error. Y no me arrepiento de nada.

Aquellos ojos castaños que lo miraban soltaron un par de lágrimas.

—Vete ahora —Le dijo el rubio, en un tono demasiado calmo— Te deseo suerte.

Italia se frotó los ojos con fuerza, y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Ya solo, America quedó con una expresión ausente en el rostro.

Cuando volvió en sí, se giró lentamente, y sus ojos volvieron a ver lo que preferían no haber visto nunca.

Aquello era tan cruel.

Nadie tendría que morir de esa manera.

¿Los países tendrían un lugar adonde ir al morir? ¿O simplemente desaparecerían como si nunca hubieran existido?

El dolor era tal que casi no lo sentía ya. Tal vez por eso fue capaz de ponerse en medio y acercarse a ellos.

_Inglaterra y Canadá._

Tenía tantos recuerdos con ellos… y con Francia, que ahora estaba en las mismas condiciones que el par frente a sus ojos.

Y solo faltaba él en ese cuadro.

Se dejó caer en el espacio en medio de los dos catres, empapados de sangre.

Les tomó las manos con delicadeza. Estaban frías, manchadas de aquel líquido escarlata.

Les dio un suave apretón, dándole la mano derecha su hermano, y la izquierda a su… amigo.

En una situación normal aquel agarre hubiera bastado para sentir el latido de sus corazones.

Aunque ahí estaban todavía, detenidos dentro de sus cuerpos, pero no latía ni en el de Arthur ni en el de Matthew ningún corazón.

Y ahora, en su pecho, podía sentir como latía un corazón vació.

¿Qué hubieran dicho si los hubiera tomado de la mano de esa manera mientras vivían?

Alfred casi fue capaz de reír.

¡Oh, Canadá se habría sorprendido muchísimo! Pero sonreiría feliz, y contestaría que no se habían tomado de las manos desde hacía mucho tiempo, desde que eran niños. Recordarían viejos tiempos, ¡y ya no olvidaría su nombre! …con tanta frecuencia. Inglaterra se quedaría asombrado de ver que ya se llevaban mejor. Luego America lo tomaría también de la mano a él, ¡y seguro que lo habría golpeado e insultado, intentando negar cualquier enrojecimiento en sus mejillas! Después de inmovilizar a Inglaterra podrían haber ido a algún lado juntos, ¡como antes! Y lograría llevarse aunque fuera un poco mejor con sus dos personas más queridas… y demostrarles que lo eran.

Aunque fuera un poco. Que lo supieran.

Ojalá lo hubieran sabido.

Una rebelde gota de agua cayó de sus ojos y se deslizó por su mejilla.

Bien dicen que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes.

Con un sentimiento terrible atorado en la garganta, se recargó suavemente sobre el inmóvil cuerpo de Inglaterra, sin soltarle ni un momento la mano a Canadá.

Con un sollozo ahogado, más lágrimas nublaron su rostro y cayeron sobre el uniforme de Arthur, ni remotamente tan verde como solían serlo sus ojos.

Por eso, cuando llegó aquel engendro del demonio, esa bestia gris y deforme, pensó que a lo mejor no era tan malo.

Que quizá había un lugar para ellos, en algún lugar.

Que quizá volvieran a verse.

Que algún día se enterarían de lo mucho que los había querido, y de lo mucho que los querría siempre.

Tal vez aún era posible.

Aun tenía esa esperanza…


End file.
